The RRB (RowdyRuff Boys)
The Rowdyruff Boys 'were a team of villains, who were created by Mojo Jojo as a foil to the Powerpuff Girls. The Rowdyruff Boys are introduced in the show in their self titled episode, ''The Rowdyruff Boys, the 12th episode of the first season and destroyed in the same episode, but were eventually revived by HIM in episode, The Boys are Back in Town. They wear black pants and sneakers, and each wears a sweatshirt with a black stripe; the rest of the shirt is a single other color. Like the Powerpuff Girls, they have large eyes and heads, and, although they are able to hear, smell, and hold, they have no noses, ears, fingers, or toes. They are somehow an extreme version of stereotypical adolescent boys (although they are 5 or 6) and have personalities opposite to their powerpuff counterparts, (with perhaps the partial exception of Buttercup and Butch since both enjoy violence.) Members BRICK '''Brick: Blossom's equivalent, he is the abrasive, short-tempered leader who possesses little of Blossom's tactical logic. BRICK <- RTE:: {" Räume ": 0," Typ ":" LINE_BREAK "} -> Brick: Blossom Pendant er das Schleifmittel, aufbrausend Führer, der wenig von taktischen Logik Blossom's besitzt, ist. He often goes off on gloating tangents that even irritates his brothers. Er geht oft aus Schadenfreude auf Tangenten, dass auch irritiert seine Brüder. He wears a red cap compared to Blossom's bow. Er trägt eine rote Mütze im Vergleich zu Blossom Bug. He also originally shared Blossom's fringe which was visible under his hat. Er hat auch ursprünglich Blossom Rand sichtbar unter seinem Hut war geteilt. After his resurrection, his fringe is no longer visible, but now has a long spiky mullet. Nach seiner Auferstehung ist er Fransen nicht mehr sichtbar, aber jetzt hat eine lange spitze Meeräsche. One difference between him and Blossom is that he's practically the cause of most of the arguing and violence within the trio, whereas she is the trio's peacemaker. Ein Unterschied zwischen ihm und Blossom ist, dass er praktisch ist die Ursache der meisten streiten und Gewalt innerhalb des Trios. Zudem ist er geil und sexy und mit Maddie zusammen. ''' = BOOMER '''Boomer : Bubbles's equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed of Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is often picked on by his brothers due to being extremely naive (and, to an extent, his stupidity). Bubbles stated in The Boys are Back in Town that she thought Boomer was "cute". His hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles; it goes on longer on each side and lacks pigtails. After his resurrection, his hair is longer and spikier on each end. One difference between him and Bubbles is that he isn't easily disgusted, where as she would be very easily disgusted by most of the stuff he would almost always enjoy. His signature color is blue. His special power is his ability to make a lightning baseball bat. It is also revealed in Bubble Boy that Boomer is the best spitter of the three. Even though Brick and Butch are disbelieving of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regarded him important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence or criminal acts. His brothers even show concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villian, Boomer is shown to be (like Bubbles) the softest of the group, and in The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be somewhat easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips. BUTCH Butch : Buttercup's equivalent, he is a hyper-aggressive borderline psychotic, exeeding Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. While all three boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited, usually when Brick announces a game to play or during a fight. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his resurrection, all his hair spikes upwards. One difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no conscience whatsoever, where as she would occasionally apologise. His signature color is green. His special power is that he can generate a force field that absorbs energy blasts. Butch's element is snails. First Appearance In the Rowdyruff Boys' self-titled debut episode, Mojo Jojo created them during a stay in prison. Desperate to find a way to create a power to equal to the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo placed an anonymous phone call to Professor Utonium, who was all too willing to tell "the stranger on the phone from Townsville Community College" his recipe for the girls' creation. Finding the ingredients of sugar, spice, and everything nice "too girlish" for his needs, Mojo wanted something "tougher" and "more manly". So he made a few variations on the recipe with everything he needed available in prison: snips (underarm hair), snails (escargot from the prison cafeteria), a puppy dog tail (pulled from the Talking Dog), and murky black slime on the prison toilet (which was considered by Mojo to be Chemical X). As with the Powerpuff Girls, the ingredients used to make the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery rhyme "What are Little Boys Made of?" When the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys first met, they nearly destroyed all of Townsville in the ensuing fight, which ultimately concluded with the Rowdyruffs leaving the girls bruised, broken, and beaten. As the girls recovered from the tears of the townsville citizens, they were so ashamed of their defeat they considered leaving, but Miss Bellum suggested a different way of fighting the boys, as they are naturally superior in combat. Taking her suggestion to the field, the Powerpuff Girls managed to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys with a single kiss on the cheeks, each to their counterpart. Being 10x irregular from the average boy, the kisses had 10x irregular the effect of disgust on the boys, which triggered an explosive reaction playing off of every little boy's greatest fear: cooties/kisses from a girl, which is claimed to be able to spread. Later Appearances The Rowdyruff Boys officially reappeared in the show, in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town", due partially to the requests by fans. The character HIM brought them back to life and added an anti-cootie vaccination to prevent the girls' kisses from having the prior deadly effect. The vaccination instead made the boys grow "bigger and more powerful." But unfortunately, the girls found this out much too late and made the boys grow many times their previous size. The boys get their revenge on the girls, firstly by grossing them out in various ways. It has been said that girls can make boys uncomfortable by being affectionate towards them, alternatively, boys can make girls uncomfortable by doing gross things in front of them. Battle soon commences and the boys effortlessly defeat the girls. Soon after, Buttercup makes Butch bite his tongue and he almost cries in pain. He shrinks under his brothers' laughter and Blossom realizes that when the boys' masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls use makeup, pull down their pants and baby them so the boys shrink down to smaller than the buckles of the girls' shoes. The boys cry in shame and embarrassment, but Him soon arrives to yell at the boys for not defeating the girls and soon puts them back to their normal size. The Rowdyruff Boys have different hairstyles and slightly different personalities (sexism, male chauvinism, and misogyny to some) from their first incarnation. Unlike their first episode, the boys are not destroyed, and become regularly appearing characters in the show. In one episode entitled, "Bubble Boy", the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. They later appear in their third episode The City of Clipsville, in which the girls have flashbacks to various things (most of which were new/unaired scenes), including going into the future and becoming teenagers. The Rowdyruff Boys are also teenagers in this, and despite them being known as "bad boys" (as the girls deem them), have dulled their nature and become more slacker-ish about it. Butch even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup confuses for an escalator. Despite this, the girls all seem to have crushes on their male counterparts, and the boys likewise appear to feel the same way. In another episode, titled Custody Battle, Mojo Jojo and Him have a major argument over which is the Rowdyruff Boys' true father and more evil parent. The boys witness several of Mojo and Him's attempts to prove their evil. In some cases they are impressed, but at the end of the episode, obviously now fed up, the boys ultimately break up the fight by proclaiming that they only care about destroying the Powerpuff Girls, which brought tears of joy to the two villains. The Rowdyruff Boys do not appear to consider other villains either comrades or competition. In the episode "Bubble Boy," they remorselessly take over Fuzzy Lumpkins' cabin, leaving him tied up in a corner, and in "Boys Toys," reject Princess Morebucks' offer of alliance on account of her being a girl. In "Custody Battle," they have little respect for either Him or Mojo Jojo, particularly Mojo. The Powerpuff Girls 10th aniversary countdown revealed the The Rowdyruff Boys to be number 2 of the worst villians, only behind Mojo Jojo (their creator. Personalities and Strengths When they were first introduced, the personality of the Rowdyruff Boys were very similar, as their only goal was to defeat the Powerpuff Girls and cause havoc. When they were revived by Him, their personalities began to differ, although they still strive to have fun while causing destructive havoc and destroying the girls. They are extremely violent and confrontational to the point that they're often fighting even one another with very little provocation at all. While all of the boys have the basic abilities of the girls like flight, superhuman strength and speed, limited invulnerability, x-ray vision, heat vision, and energy projection, each boy has an ability. For example, Boomer has the power to create a baseball bat out of electric energy which can be used to deflect projectiles, such as Bubbles's energy orbs. And Butch has displayed the ability to create a force field of energy which absorbs beams and other energy attacks. Both abilities have not appeared since "The Boys are Back in Town", and Brick is the only one who had not portrayed his own unique ability. However, in "The Boys are Back in Town", they revealed that they could use a powerful and unique team manuver that is equivalent to the "Powerpuff Megablast". This techneque has not been specifically named and, like the Boys' individual powers, it has not been seen since "The Boys are Back in Town". Realizing Mojo and Him's ridiculous obsession with destroying the Powerpuff girls, they promptly decided to bury the feud and take leave of both of them. Weaknesses The one big difference between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are their weaknesses. Though the Powerpuff Girls have been defeated before, they don't have any glaring weaknesses except when they are divided or disagreed on a certain matter. The Rowdyruff Boys, on the other hand, have several significant weaknesses that they all share. Due to the boys' being having higher tolerance for damage than the girls, they are almost impossible to defeat in head-on combat, this is proven in their first encounter where they were the only ones that could defeat the Powerpuff girls in a fair fight, these weaknesses must constantly be exploited by the Powerpuff Girls. *'Girl Kisses/Cooties': While they have superpowers, the Rowdyruff Boys are still little boys and fear girl kisses due to cooties (except in The Boys Are Back In Town). This is the reason why they are defeated in The Rowdyruff Boys. After the Powerpuff Girls regain consciousness following their defeat at the hands of the boys, Ms. Bellum tells them that there is one thing all boys hate, hinting at their weakness. Heeding Ms. Bellum's advice, the girls each land a kiss on the boys, causing them to explode. Ever since their revival in "The Boys are Back in Town", they have become immune to girl kisses thanks to Him's anti-cootie vaccination. *'Love of Destruction: '''In the episode "Boys Toys", the Powerpuff Girls agree to form an alliance with Princess to use use her weapons to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls don't actually cause any harm to the boys even though they aim their weapons at them, (a tank, plane and boat.) The boys are awed at how much destruction the weapons cause and soon take advantage of each of them. The boys aim the weapons at each other and end up enjoying playing with them so much that their own laughter subdued them. *'Individuality:' If the boys or girls are separated, they are easily defeated. This is shown when Boomer is ordered by Brick to get sweets. The Powerpuff Girls spot him after stealing sweets from another boy and the three girls easily defeat Boomer. His injuries included a black eye, missing teeth and torn clothes. *'Femininity:' While all the boys only take pride in being tough and aggressive, they hate anything considered "girly". When Bubbles was disguised as Boomer, Brick and Butch were spray painting grafitti on a wall, Brick caught sight of Bubbles painting the words "flowers are pretty." As soon as she caught Brick and Butch's furious looks, she added the word "dumb" underneath. Boomer also gets makeup put on him in the girls' attempts to shrink the boys down to their original size. Boomer shrinks with embarrassment as Brick and Butch find it hilarious. *'Embarrassment: While Him's cootie vaccinations made the girl's kiss's ineffective against the boys and actually made them grow bigger and become more powerful, the boys will shrink in size when humiliated. Some examples like being covered in makeup or being treated like babies, etc. can cause them to become several times smaller than their original size and break down crying if they are embarassed enough. Although, when Boomer was stripped of his clothes when kidnapped and taken the Utonium home so Bubbles could wear them when pretending to be him, Boomer didn't show any signs of embarrassment at all. *'''Lack of Discipline/Organization/Unity: Despite being more physically powerful than the girls, the girls make it up for their strategy and discipline to outsmart the boys. As Blossom is the better strategist and leads Bubbles and Buttercup while Brick uses more of a direct approach and simply bosses Boomer and Butch around. The boys also constantly bicker one another, while the girls do argue at times, they do get along against a common goal. Trivia *Like The Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names start with the letter "B". *Unlike The Powerpuff Girls, they gave themselves their own names shortly after they were born. Professer Utonium gave The Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality. *The Rowdyruff Boys are unlockable characters to play as in two of the three games of The Powerpuff Girls video games for the Game Boy Color when you input a special code. The games include Bad Mojo Jojo, and Battle Him. They do make an appearance in Paint the Townsville Green, but are unplayable. *Despite being enemies in the series, there is a lot of romantic fan-fiction between the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls. *The Rowdyruff Boys have laughed in every episode they appeared in. *The Rowdyruff Boys were never defeated by girls in direct combat. *An interesting Note is that in the episode "The Boys Are Back In Town", Brick clearly and directly states that the girls were lucky last time and that their cootie kisses no longer work, meaning that they remember their last encounter. But in the episode Custody Battle, the boys do not remeber that Mojo Jojo created them, despite having a memory of the fact that the only reason that the girls defated them was by kissing them, which obviously happened in the same encounter. *The Rowdyruff Boys are like Shadow The Hedgehog from the Sonic The Hedgehog series due to the fact that all these characters were meant to be one time characters (Hence forth why all the characters "died" at the end of there appearences), but due to popularity and fan demand were brought back into the series and since became recurring characters. (Also an interesting note is that both the Rowdyruffs and Shadow had no memory no memory of the scientists who created them, (Rowdyruff Boys - Mojo Jojo Shadow - Professor Gerald Robotnik).Altough,Shadow is more of a hero than the Rowdyruff Boys. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances .]]In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z the Rowdyruff Boys Z resemble a street gang. They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. Unlike the American series, where the boys were equal height and same age as the girls, the trio appeared somewhat shorter and younger than the girls in the anime. When they are introduced in the show, they start to dance off as if in a rap video. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's used cotton swab, Kaoru's smelly sweat sock, and snips of Mojo's hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys love to disgust and annoy the citizens of Tokyo City, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they refer to as "old hags." They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama." The boys, like the girls, have weapons. Brick uses a Momoko's curly straw to fire spitballs, Boomer uses Miyako's cotton swab to throw earwax, and Butch uses a Kaoru's smelly sock as a boomerang. They love pulling pranks on innocent people. They even gross out the girls as well as embarrassing them by spitballing, earwax, foul odor and flipping up their skirts. They later appear in the episode ''Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys, in which the boys steal the Powerpuff Girls Z outfits and weapons, and, despite being inexperienced in using the weapons, manage to convince everyone that they're the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, they relinquish the outfits when the girliness of the suits is pointed out. Later, in Girls, Beyond Time and Space, the boys show up at the villains meeting, demanding to know why they weren't invited. The Gangreen Gang point out they are not real monsters. It is then that they first discover that they were created from Mojo and The Girls' DNA, causing them to react in a funny combination of shock and depression. When they turn to leave from the scene, Him gives them the opportunity to be turned into "real monsters", giving them more stronger and evil powers for a short time. They are defeated by kisses blown to them by the Powerpuff Girls Z, but rather than exploding, they go into a state of unconscious shock. In the following episode, Girls, The Last Battle, when HIM is destroyed, the boys are seen waking up from their shock and instantly start fighting with everyone else. They are last seen being tossed up and down in the air by the Powerpuff Girls Z. They have appeared in the following episodes: *Episode 20 *Episode 42 *Episode 51 *Episode 52 (Short cameo) External links * RowdyRuff.net (fan site which has been closed) * Rowdyruff4life.webs.com (New Fan site) References Category:Characters Category:Villains